Sword of Sorcery (Volume 2) Issue 2
Synopsis "The Catalyst, Part Three: The Path of Heart" After killing a man for the first time, Amy Winston known to the residents of Nilaa as "Amaya" can't help but want to vomit. Her new friend Ingve is surprised that she hasn't yet, given that this was Amy's first battle. Apparently, Amy's Aunt Mordiel hired killers to attack her upon her arrival. Meanwhile, Amy's mother Gracie, known as Graciel, is welcomed to Manipoor, the seat of House Citrine by Lady Senshe. Graciel has a visitor in an emissary from House Onyx, who have kept their agreement with House Amethyst for 17 years; to hold a crystal in secret until the appointed time. Graciel leaves the crystal in Senshe's care. Ingve comments that the garments Amaya wears are of Turquoise origin. They are made of mist-silk, which defies any attempt by objects to tear it. Amaya is only able to touch it by her blood connection to House Turquoise. This is news to Amaya, who knows nothing of her lineage. Amaya is called by her mother and Senshe to meet with Lord Firojha of House Turquoise, who happens to be Amaya's grandfather. He is surprised, and a little annoyed, to find out that the girl was taught nothing of her father Vyrian his son and hopes Graciel will do more to teach her. Over dinner, Graciel explains that her secrecy was over-cautious. Firojha reveals that House Diamond is now led by Lord Reishan and his three sons Zushan, Hadran, and Talzanar. Graciel was once betrothed to Reishan, but instead, she fell in love with Vyrian of House Turquoise. Reishan took it as a slight, and focused his ire on the prince. In order to protect him, Firojha had passed on a portion of his power to his son, and thus, Vyrian had been Lord Turquoise when Amaya was fathered. In Graciel's stead, her sister Mordiel married Reishan, but the marriage was soon annulled, and it became clear that Mordiel was barren. Realizing that lineage will be key to their success, Graciel decides that she must share her power with her daughter, as Firojha had with Vyrian. Tomorrow, they will attempt to take the Path of Heart. Meanwhile, Mordiel prepares herself for what she knows is coming. Despite the threat to her, she believes that her own Path of Blood is the most effective. In the morning, Graciel and Amaya prepare for the transfer of blood-power between them. Amaya sees a grimness in the eyes of the assembled, and recognizes that her mother has kept secrets about this ritual from her. Graciel warns that none may interfere in the process, and Amaya must open herself to receive the power freely, and remember that Mordiel's thoughts and desires will be insinuating themselves on her, as a portion of the power will come from her as well. As the process begins, Amaya is filled with the sense of having more and more power, and Mordiel urges her to crave it all the more. The woman tries to plant the idea in Amaya's mind that she can get more power by killing her mother. When Amaya looks into her mother's eyes, though, she realizes she's being manipulated, and shrugs off Mordiel's influence. With that, the transfer is complete, and Amaya becomes a true princess of House Amethyst. Afterwards, Mordiel calls on the Shadow-Walkers of House Onyx to contract the death of Graciel. Despite the fact that this breaks the protocols of Onyx, they agree to the task in exchange for two powerful portal crystals. Appearances "The Catalyst, Part Three: The Path of Heart" Individuals *Amethyst (Amy Winston) *Gracie Winston *Ingvie *Lady Senshe *Lady Mordiel *General Sakil *Eilla *Eiya *Onyx *Prince Hadran *Prince Zushan *Lord Firojha Items *Portal Crystals Locations *Gemworld **Nilaa ***Manipoor ****Great Archive ***House Amethyst ****The Tower of the Prime Catalyst ***Rappandaro Peak Synopsis "Beowulf, Chapter III: The Grendel" Having been tasked with inspecting the windows by Unferth, the Captain of the housecarls, Wiglaf has since been set upon by the massive Grendel. He can see Unferth watching, apparently content to let him die, from the hall below. As Grendel nearly grabs him, Beowulf slashes through the creature's arms with his massive sword, separating them from its body. Though Wiglaf is saved, for the moment, it is to both his and Beowulf's surprise that the creature regrows its limbs. Suspiciously, Unferth appears pleased to see the Grendel at an advantage over Beowulf, apparently full of jealousy. Momentarily without his sword, Beowulf appears to be at the monster's mercy, but Wiglaf's swiftly tossing the weapon to him quickly turns the tide, and Grendel crashes through the doors of the hall, and out into the night. Eager to kill it, Beowulf promises Hrothgar that he will track the creature, and bring back its head. Hrothgar intends to send Unferth as a guide, but Beowulf insists on bringing Wiglaf instead. On the way, the boy wonders why he was chosen, rather than someone more fitting. Beowulf points out that Unferth had orchestrated the attack, leaving the window open and sending the boy to inspect it. Within an hour, they have tracked the Grendel to a cave near a fjord. Inside the cave, Wiglaf is disturbed by the sights and sounds inside. The Grendel sleeps within a giant glass tube, and Beowulf and Wiglaf are not above destroying it then and there. They are called to stop, however, by a strange woman surely a sorceress whose apron is covered in blood. She claims that Grendel is Beowulf's brother, and that she is Grendel's mother. Appearances "Beowulf, Chapter III: The Grendel" Individuals *Beowulf *Wiglaf *King Hrothgar *Grendel *Unferth Locations *Greatland Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/sword-of-sorcery-2012/sword-of-sorcery-2 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_of_Sorcery_Vol_2_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/sword-of-sorcery-the-path-of-heart-chapter-iii-the-grendel/37-369034/ Sword of Sorcery (Volume 2) Issue 02